A Kiss for Revenge
by xx sHioN
Summary: After the day your mother died, you suffered everyday. You promised yourself you'll seek vengeance. Studying hard, getting a part time job to sustain your needs and getting a mayor in medicine, you did it all. Until the day you've been waiting for, will you able to have your revenge? Or will there be other obstacles you need to overcome first? MIDOTAKA DECIDED!
1. Prologue: Revenge

**A/N: And here am I again with another story...**

**This one was inspired by a otome game with the same name... This is basically, at the end of every chapter will be three choices and depending on the first few reviews, the plot will be different...**

**This will be written in second person...**

**Depending on votes, this can be yaoi... or MidoTaka!**

* * *

Twelve year ago...

My mother died due to a surgical error made by Doctor Midorima Hayato...

* * *

"_No…no…NO! __Mom don't leave me…please… She didn't die, right?"_

_A high schooler was sitting on the floor before operating room 03, crying loudly._

_And there stood a green-headed doctor, who only stared coldly._

_"I'm afraid, she did. She left you. All alone in this cruel world. Now leave! Stop dirtying my hospital's floor with your tears!"_

* * *

He covered it up magnificently though...

* * *

**First patient lost in Midorima General Hospital! A new doctor makes fatal mistake!**

_In July, 20XX, a newly appointed doctor to Midorima General Hospital lost a middle-aged woman in surgery. Director Midorima Hayato claims to have been in another surgery and so he was not able to oversee the new doctor's work. He sincerely apologizes to the family members and said, that he has fired the doctor, who commited that fatal mistake in a life-determining surgery. [...]_

* * *

It's time... Finally time for me to take revenge!

* * *

But first, how will this story unfold?

Who are **you**?

A. An OC

B. The reader

**C. Takao Kazunari**

* * *

Please leave a review with your vote (even just the letter is enough...)! It'll be good if there is a choice that has the most votes...

**[EDIT: 02/28/2014: C choice won!]**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this prologue (and I know its short...)!**

**xx sHioN**

**P.S. Please only vote for the newest chapter**... Depending on wishes I may write a side story ;)


	2. Chapter 1: Surgery

**A/N: With 5 votes for Takao and 3 votes for reader here is Chapter 1 and Takao Kazunari - Route!**

**For those who wanted reader, I will make a side story for you similar to this one, only with different choices ;)**

**I still hope you all will enjoy this project of mine!**

**Please vote!**

* * *

Midorima General Hospital…

How much memories rest here…?

Tell me, mother…

How are you?

I'm here to avenge you!

Watch over me, as you always did…

* * *

**You **walked towards the office of the director and knocked.

"Yes?"

**You **opened the door. The office was a luxurious room and inside were the director and another doctor.

"I'm **Takao Kazunari**. It's a pleasure to meet you." **You** bowed.

The director stood up from his chair and shook **your** hand.

"The pleasure is mine. Actually, you're quite famous."

The director flashed a smile, but **you** knew how much of a devil he really was.

Still, **you** returned the smile.

"This is Doctor Miyaji Kiyoshi."

The other doctor smiled and **you **shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet a doctor known for never losing a patient in even the most difficult surgeries."

**You** flashed a smile too.

"Thank you. I look forward to working with you."

'Maybe this guy can help me…?'

* * *

**You **were in the nurse's office.

The head nurse, Aida Riko was smiling at **you**.

'What's with them!? Smiling here, smiling there…'

"Let me intorduce some of the people here."

The head nurse had winked a few nurses over, who were giggling.

"This is Kimura Shinsuke. Our only male nurse in this section."

**You **grinned at the tall male, who bowed a bit.

"Ootsubo Taisuke. The head of all ambulance drivers."

**You **were standing in front of a stern-looking, ridiculously tall guy.

**You** gulped, but bowed at him nevertheless.

"And this is our newest nurse. Momoi Satsuki."

In front of **you**, stood a shorter pink-haired girl. She smiled shyly at **you**.

"Pleasure to meet you." **You** replied and she blushed a bit.

"S-s-same here. Pleasure to meet you, Doctor **Takao**", she stuttered and bowed.

**You** chuckled lightly at her reaction.

"Momoi-san, let's not be this formal. **Kazunari**'s fine."

Then **you** looked around.

"That goes for everyone else, too. Please take good care of me.", **you** said and bowed.

* * *

"Emergency! Patient No. 3-8-0-A-9-8 needs immediate surgery!"

A nurse stormed in. The head nurse jumped up.

"Where is doctor Midorima?"

"He's still in operating room 09, ma'am."

"But he should finish soon… No other doctor available?"

"No. The patient needs immediate surgery. A single minute can cost his life."

* * *

You ARE a doctor. You COULD save the patient's life!

What will you do?

A. Ignore the situation.

B. Suggest to wait for Doctor Midorima.

**C. Do the surgery yourself.**

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Please leave a vote (Just a letter is fine, too)!**

**[EDIT 03/08/2014: C Choice won! Please vote for next chapter!]**

**xx sHioN**


	3. Chapter 2: The patient

**A/N: 3 votes for C and none for the others! You guys proved you're not heartless XD**

**Here is Chapter 2...**

**Hope you enjoy it! Leave a vote ;)**

* * *

A vow…

I vowed to always save my patient's life!

As a surgeon, no as a human, I will do my best for every patient!

That's my goal as the kind of person I am!

* * *

**You **decided.

**You **wanted to save this patient's life.

"I'll do it!"

The head nurse looked at **you**.

"Please, I want to save this patient's life… Please, let me do this!"

The other nurses saw **your** determined face and the one, who stormed in earlier, smiled at **you**.

"Aida-san, please… The patient's life in on the line! If he wants to do it, then let him! He may be able to save the patient! If not, Doctor Midorima is soon finished! Please!"

The head nurse sighed and nodded.

"I see. Alexandra, go and prepare OP room 03!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The nurse ran off. **You** stood there, frozen. OP room, or operating room 03 was the room **your** mother had lost her life in.

"Here!"

Momoi tossed you a doctor coat and the head nurse gave **you** the patient's file before leaving the room. **You** quickly saw through the meidcal report and went after the two nurses.

* * *

"We're losing him! Prepare XXX XXX!"

"Yes!"

The entire time during surgery **you** tried to concentrate as best as **you** could, but **you** knew that this room's past was affecting **you** heavily.

Even though **you** managed to succeed with the surgery itself, the patient was gradually getting weaker by the second.

**You** were doing everything you could to help, but it seemed like **your** lack of experience with transplantations was fatal.

"Use XXX XXX, I'm taking over.", a deep voice suddenly said.

The two nurses looked relieved.

Behind **you** was a tall green-headed man.

He easily took over and asked **you** to be his assistant.

* * *

After Doctor Midorima took over, **you **successfully saved the patient's life.

Later the head nurse told **you** that Doctor Midorima, whose full name was Midorima Shintaro was actually the son of the director.

'Perfect! I can hurt that devil by using his son!', **you** thought.

**Your **plans of revenge were occupying **your **head once again and so **you** didn't hear Nurse Alexandra calling **you**, until she tapped **your **shoulder.

**You** snapped out of **your** daydreams of revenge.

"Hey kid, I'm Alexandra Garcia. Nice to meet ya!"

"Likewise, the name's Takao Kazunari."

**You** politely shook hands with the blonde nurse.

She grinned at **you**.

"You sure are determined to save people, aren't ya, kid?"

"… I'm not a kid…" was all **you** said.

She just laughed out loud.

"Haha… Anyways, the patient wants to see you. Room XX-087."

"'Kay! I'm going then."

"See ya later!"

* * *

**You** stood before Room XX-087. Before **you** knocked, **you **took a glance at the name tag beside the door. **You** didn't saw the patient's face in surgery as it was covered. After reading **you** froze…

* * *

Who is this patient? Whose life did **you** save?

Why did **you** react like this?

A. Kuroko Tetsuya, a well-known novelist, whose novels you absolutly adore (Hint: Humor~)

B. Imayoshi Shoichi, your step-brother. Your father refused to help you. (Hint: Tragedy~)

C. Kise Ryouta, a famous model and your former boyfriend. He cheated on you in High School. (Hint: Drama~)

* * *

**As always, leave a vote for me :3**

**The hint is for the entire storyline, so you better choose wisely XD**

**And don't worry, all characters mentioned will play a role in this... Just decide who shall have the biggest ;)**

**And yeah, sorry for those XXX XXX... I kinda have no idea what kind of stuff surgeons use...**

**xx sHioN**


End file.
